One type of device obtains electrical energy from repeated back and forth movements of a phenomenon, such as repeated movements of waves in a sea. The movements cause repeated stretching and relaxation of an elastomeric sheet, and corresponding movements closer and further apart of electrodes that lie at opposite faces of the sheet. The electrodes contain electrical charges, so as the electrodes move closer together and further apart the voltage between the electrodes varies and the device can be used to generate electrical power.
A copper wire or the like carries electricity to charge the electrodes and carries away electricity generated by the device. However, if one part such as the electrode on the elastomeric sheet, repeatedly stretches and relaxes, while the other part such as a stainless steel conductor does not move with the electrode, then it is difficult to keep the electrode and stainless steel conductor in constant low resistance electrical engagement. Also, repetitive change of shape of a stainless steel conductor can result in fatigue failure. An electrical connection assembly that provided a reliable electrical connection between a part that is repeatedly stretchable such as an electrode on an elastomeric sheet, and a non-deformable conductor such as a stainless steel conductor, would be of value.